demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Polls
Hi! Do you come here often? Where am I and how do I get away from here? Just browsing… We'll see how it goes. No but I like the concept! Might come again. Repeat customer. Frequent Flyer card in good use. I practically live here these days! If you had a problem with a big alpha werewolf, whom would you want at your side? Chris Tatiana Declan Caeco Stacia Someone else I'd deal with it myself Should Chris take more interest in his memories as an angel? Yes No Maybe I don’t care Do you prefer to see Chris… In New York Traveling Overseas Nowhere I don’t care as long as he has my favorite(s) along I don’t care as long as he has an interesting case to solve What’s your weapon of choice? Guns Blades Throwables Bolts or arrows Bludgeoning tools My body is a weapon Kitchen and garden utensils I’m a pacifist even if it kills me Summer is hot in New York. Would you rather…? Play it cool with the vampires. Get sweaty with the lycanthropes. Hide in an air-conditioned office with the humans. What's your stance on creating fanfiction for Demon Accords? I'm all for it! I dabble in it but not in a major way. I'm about to try it out! I like fanfiction in general but haven't really got into Demon Accords ones (at least yet). I don't do fanfiction but each to their own. I'm against it, people should stick to the books. Fanfiction? What's that? How do you usually reread Demon Accords novels? I have favorite books I keep returning to. I reread the most recent novel(s) before reading a new one. I reread the whole series when I do. I don’t reread except maybe to check some specific detail to refresh memory. If you were to discover you have previously unknown witch skills, what would become your first priority? Study the phenomenon Study all things preternatural Find someone to tutor you in witch Find someone to tutor you in magic Find employment for a corporation Freak out Call your best friend/partner/parent Which character would you rather take as a backup to a fight? Chris Tatiana Stacia Declan Caeco How would you rate Forced Ascent? 5 Stars (Excellent!) 4 Stars (Very well done) 3 Stars (Could be better, could be worse) 2 Stars (Some redeeming qualities) 1 Star (Please don't even start...) Hot summer days are best for... Reading Swimming Sunbathing Ice cream Cool drinks Sleeping Suffering When will you get Darkkin Queen? Pre-ordered! When my bookstore gets it. When I happen to see it somewhere. I'll add it to my wish list, maybe I'll get it for birthday/x-mas/etc. When the prices have come down a bit. Might get around to it someday, maybe. Never. Would you like to see Chris visiting heaven or other planets? Yes No Either way, I'd like to hear how that affects vampires. I don't care as long as there's action. I don't care as long as there's an adventure. I don't care, I'll read it no matter what. I don't care, I'm not going to read it anyway. Should Chris get a dog when his children are older? Puppies for everyone! Why would you do that to a poor defenseless creature? I don't want to read about pets. How about a cat instead? Does Chris need more people in his life? Yes No Don't know Don't care If you lived in Chris Gordon's New York, where would you fit in? Just another regular human Friends with preternaturals but not one of them Planning to become a wereanimal or a vampire Wereanimal Vampire Psychic Bounty Hunter or Vampire Hunter Some other authority figure who deals with preternatural issues Member of the Church of the True Which vampire ability would you prefer to have? Post Push Harden Lighten Cling Which werewolf lady do you like best? Stacia Afina Kelly Who would you be in a werewolf pack? Stacia Brock Afina Brett Bryce Regular pack member Would you rather be... Witch Werewolf Warlock Human Vampire Angel Demon Vorsook Where would you most like to spend an evening? The Solntsevskaya Brotherhood's nightclub Rowan West Plasma Demidova Tower How long have you read Demon Accords books? Since the very beginning! Or close... Not quite that long, but for years anyway Newcomer, possibly still working my way through them all Used to read but not for years Recently given up Only ever checked them out briefly Took a break but now I'm back! On and off... Would you most like to read more about… An existing recurring major character like Nathan or Declan's aunt An existing recurring minor character like Mike West or Machete A member of Chris Gordon's family Someone else from Chris Gordon's past Someone who has only been mentioned Someone completely new and interesting Which of these groups would you most like to read more about? New York Coven New York Werewolf Pack Demidova Corporation Church of the True Agents in Rebus As a vampire, which of these you'd rather be? A member of the New York Coven A member of the Elders A flunky of the Elders A Master Vampire A flunky of a Master Vampire A lone old vampire A member of the Coven Rovers Which flavor of lycanthrope you'd rather be? Werewolf Werebear Weretiger Werepanthers Wereweasels Other What's your favorite aspect of the series? Characters (in general or specific favorites) Chris Gordon's relationships Weapons and fight scenes Crimes and police procedures Magic, abilities, powers... Vampires, lycanthropes, witches... Preternatural politics Complexity of the world Something else How would you rate Demon Divine ? 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star How would you rate Summer Reign? 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Did you like the first chapter of "Winterfall"? Yes No I'll decide once I read the rest of the book. What would you like to read in future Demon Accords books? More supernatural politics! A more in-depth description of the Demon Accords universe. The conclusion of the Vorsook storyline. More action and supernatural battles. Other interests. Which Demon Accords villain do you like best? Chris Gordon's food Orias Loki's First Another villain ... What preternatural being would you like to be? Vampire Lycanthrope Witch Fey